The Move
by WiiFan2009
Summary: With the new year finally upon them, it's finally time for the Naegi family to relocate to Fuhito's mansion. Forlorn at having to finally give up their cozy apartment, Makoto wishes he could have one last family memory at the apartment before they leave. Will he be granted this last wish?


A/N: Well, here's the next entry in my Danganronpa Gaiden series, taking place in the first week of January after Kiki's birth. That would put her somewhere between nine and ten months old for anyone who's interested to know. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: The Move

"Well, that's everything!"

Makoto looked at the new empty apartment with a forlorn expression. With it being the first week of January, it was finally time for the family of three to move out of their cozy apartment and into the grand mansion that Fuhito had willed to them.

_*Sigh*…I'm really gonna miss this place…_

He then felt a sweaty hand lay comfortably on his shoulder before he turned his head to face his equally sweaty wife, her lavender hair frazzled from rushing up and down the stairs to carry boxes to the moving van they rented. She looked at him with softened eyes, an understanding and sympathetic expression on her face.

She wrapped her arms around him to envelop his chest, gently pulling him against her and laying her head on his shoulder as she said "I'm gonna miss this place too."

Sighing for real, Makoto apologized "I'm sorry. I know we're doing this for Kiki and it's what's best for her and I know that we've already beaten this to death during your pregnancy, I just…" *sigh*…"I just wish we didn't have to leave. So many great memories here; settling into our first home, our first Christmas as husband and wife, conceiving Kiki, bringing Kiki home from the hospital, celebrating Kiki's first Christmas…"

After hearing him give another wistful sigh, Kyoko tightened her grip and soothed him "It's okay to feel sad, sweetie. Change is hard, I know. But we'll get to make plenty of new memories in our new home. Think about it; Kiki's first birthday, seeing her off to school for the first time, seeing her bring home friends for the first time…"

Smiling, Makoto closed his eyes, laying his hand on top of hers that was covering his shoulder before conceding "You're right, of course. Thanks, Kyoko…" Makoto sighed before finishing "I just wish…we could make one more lasting memory here…to go out with a bang, you know?"

If Kyoko had anything else to say, she and her husband were interrupted by a light tug at both of their socks. Looking down, they grinned at seeing their almost ten-month-old daughter at their feet, blowing bubbles that fell from her lips and popped on her lavender dress. Kyoko let go of Makoto before he bent down to pick up his daughter, wiping her saliva with a handkerchief.

"Hey there, Kiki. Did you escape from Auntie Hina and Auntie Komaru again?"

Speaking of which, the two women in question immediately ran up to the couple, having been assigned to babysit Kiki while Makoto and Kyoko moved boxes into their moving van.

"Sorry, Makoto!"

"Yeah…" Hina followed up Komaru's apology by explaining "She snuck away while Komaru and I were debating over whether to distract Kiki with one of her new toys or to read her one of Toko's stories."

Makoto waved it off, assuring "That's okay. We're pretty much done, anyways. Are you two ready to operate the moving van?"

Being met with a double salute, Makoto chuckled as Kyoko replied "Thanks for keeping her occupied for us."

Grinning, Komaru replied "Thank **you**, for the sweet bachelorette pad!"

Since they couldn't keep the apartment themselves, they instead decided to transfer ownership to Komaru, who was oh so happy to accept the offer.

_Well…at least it'll stay in the family…_Makoto thought to himself in consolation. He then grinned at his daughter and cooed "Alright, Kiki! Shall we bid our goodbyes and move into our new home? It'll be okay, as long as Mommy and Daddy are here with you!"

"…Da da."

Makoto and Kyoko froze, half thinking their ears had been playing tricks on them.

But no; Kiki giggled, grinning as she clapped in the air and said "Dada. Mama."

Gaping, Makoto uttered with disbelief "Her…her first words." A joyful grin spreading from ear to ear, Makoto practically screamed "Her first words!"

Tears brimming in her eyes too, Kyoko smiled softly and commented "Looks like you got your wish, after all. One last fond memory…I'd say this counts, doesn't it?"

Nodding happily, Makoto wiped his eyes on his forearm as he confirmed "Yeah…I'm ready now." Turning Kiki around in his arms, he cooed "Alright, Kiki. It's time to say farewell to this place and move into our new home. Say, bye-bye!"

"…Bai Bai."

Makoto and Kyoko giggled as they carried a still waving Kiki down the stairs, Hina and Komaru following behind them with the last of Kiki's toys and books in their arms. Once everything was loaded and Hina and Komaru drove off in the moving van, Kyoko buckled Kiki into the car seat before climbing into the back next to her. As Makoto turned the key into the ignition and drove to their new mansion, he watched as his wife sang a lullaby to soothe the fussy Kiki, who had never enjoyed car rides. Makoto smiled, happy at the scene between mother and daughter before refocusing on the road.

XXX

Makoto was now lying down on the bed, dressed in his trademark pajamas as he watched Kyoko rock Kiki to sleep. Once the infant was fast asleep, Kyoko placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose before placing her in her crib.

Watching his wife crawl under the covers next to him, Makoto embraced her as he mused "You know, I think I'm gonna really like living here."

Smirking, Kyoko replied "Well, since you're looking forward to it now, you can be the one to unpack all of our stuff while I keep Kiki entertained."

After moving in and bringing all of their boxes in the house, the Naegis dismissed Komaru and Hina, grateful for their help. They had only unpacked the bare essentials for that evening, so there were still a lot of boxes to unpack.

_Not to mention we need to figure out where to permanently put everything…_

Makoto was not looking forward to that part of moving. Still, he smiled and reached up to stroke her hair, glancing at the sleeping Kiki.

_It's totally worth it though…for my two favorite girls._

Seeing Makoto yawn, Kyoko bent down to peck her husband before urging "That, however, is for tomorrow. Tonight, let's get some sleep, in our new bed." Nuzzling her nose against his cheek, she yawned herself before finishing sleepily "Good night, Makoto. I love you."

Smiling, Makoto nudged his cheek closer to the tip of her nose, returning "Good night, Kyoko. I love you too."

_Good night, Kiki. Mommy and Daddy love you, soooooooooo much!_


End file.
